Alphabet Soup: Before
by realtrashwriting
Summary: Moments of bliss, happiness and love. Just feel good things from A-Z. (Cross-posted on AO3)
1. Chapter 1

**"Alphabet Soup: Before" will look at the light side of things while its companion, "Alphabet Soup: After" will look at the darker side of things. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender**

* * *

 _Alluring_

It's all there, in the name. She's alluring and Shiro's gone by the time she gives out her first command. He should have seen it coming the moment she fell out of her pod but he can't help it. He's always had a love for beautiful things and space, and Allura, being the most beautiful thing in space, wins the first place podium in his heart. His mind is otherwise occupied with wars, wounds that will never heal, scars that burn like fresh skid marks of a car when he thinks about them too hard. She's a little reckless, a little headstrong, and a lot of passion, and it's everything he's ever wanted. There's no time to fall in love in space so he loves her like he loves the stars: wistful, wanting, and from a distance. He loves her like he feels she ought to be loved: with reverence and with respect. The words will never leave his mouth. He knows this.

And it's more than fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender**

* * *

 _Blue_

As bright as the Earth's sky and as wild as the ocean, he's blue. Bluer than blue, new and old at the same time. He is a reminder of the life he's left behind, but it is never nostalgia he feels when he looks at Lance. Lance is the source of many things that burn his insides and flush his face, but never nostalgia. He's blue to the core and it ripples out of him with every breath he takes. First, there's the blue building up in the expanse of his chest. It swallows them both whole when he laughs; from loud and ungracious to soft and affectionate, it rings blue. Then, there's blue at the corner of his fingertips and Keith is beside himself with joy and rage when that touch is bestowed (depending on the recipient). It's the kind of blue that burns. Then, there's the blue of his heart, low and hidden where Lance's sadness meets longing. Sometimes that particular shade sneaks up like a shadow and then there's nothing to Lance but this wave of dullness that presses at his shoulders as if to hold him underwater and drown him. There's a part of him that's afraid Lance will become that blue; that though he fights it with every fiber of his being, it will eat away at Lance and destroy every bit of blue he's ever been. It's scary, though it fuels him in an unexpected way. Lance is always changing, evolving, going through waves when he thinks nobody is watching. He's blue and sometimes it feels like nobody knows but Keith.

Nobody at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender**

* * *

 _Cute._

Simple and sweet. She's never seen someone like him before. He's different, but not unpleasant to look at. Unlike the cave bugs, his skin has a dark, smooth quality to it and his eyes are bright and lively, not the same golden glow as her people. He's curious and strong and courageous; everything she's wanted to be. It's inspiring to see his faith, to watch him work hard to protect others even if it means to fight. He's not a fighter, she can already tell. He's too kind, too compassionate, to be a fighter; but he fights to protect, the most noble way one can fight. She wants… there are a lot of things she wants, and he _wants_ her to want them, a wild concept to people born in the shadowy caves of her planet. His soul and heart are more than cute, but that's the only word that comes to mind. His size denotes strength but his smile is as pure as the sun he has brought to her people.

Her big and strong warrior, her soft and kind friend; he's cute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron**

* * *

 _Dying_

He's left, as he often is when it comes to Lance, with a sort of beautiful breathlessness. Sometimes it's because he's frustrated, infuriated by antics that he cannot fathom or control; annoyed by the same asinine banter that draws him in. How someone so pretty can be so foolish he will never know, but simply being around him is like dying. Sometimes, it's a slow, painful death; one that stretches out the longer he stares; one that hurts when those beautiful blue eyes pay someone else loving attention. It's like he's desperate to drown and Lance is the only ocean in sight. He's jealous, he's envious, he's selfish, and it eats away at him mercilessly until there's nothing but a longing for laughs that linger in his ears and smiles that shine like light on water. Maybe it's his fault; a cosmic karma for pretending that he only vaguely remembered the cute cargo pilot. Lance is a blessing and a curse and it's so hard not to fall a little bit in love with him. Because just when he thinks he's done, Lance pulls him right back with an arm slung around his shoulders and warm tan skin against his. He turns hell into heave, burning into bliss, and Keith will be damned if he has to give it up. This precious time between them is something he will fight to keep. It's just the beginning.

He feels like he's dying, and he can't help but love every second.


End file.
